1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing sheets of paper to a drawing board and, more particularly, to a unique drawing board for use in making paintings from charcoal, pastels, or like materials.
2. THE PRIOR ART
As known in the art, numerous drafting implements have been proposed for use in making drawings, sketches, etc. Specific examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 244,205; 864,254; 950,173; 1,759,989; 2,439,826 and 2,573,913. While many such prior art devices are known and have achieved, to some extent, commercial acceptance, there remains a long-felt need for a relatively inexpensive and simple drawing board for use in making drawings or sketches from pastels, charcoal, or the similar materials. In making this type of drawing or painting, artists conventionally simply tape a sheet of paper to a board or table. This simple expediency suffers, however, from the disadvantages that the tape often tears or damages the paper upon removal of the drawing from the board. Also, the pastel, charcoal, or chalk, etc. destroys any edge or border attempted to be left by the artist, the latter further causing significant difficulties in connection with the framing of the piece of art.